Solar Tournament: Team Eclipse Escapade
by HopeTheEevee
Summary: Ash has just beaten Wulfric, the eighth gym leader of Kalos, and gets a letter. He's been invited to the Solar Tournament in Eclipse City, and all of his friends are there. But when a mysterious group called Team Eclipse show up, and a new girl who may be Ash's toughest challenge works with the enemy, Ash realizes this won't be fun and games.
1. Chapter 1

The day was nice. The Fletchling were chirping, Furfrou were barking, and Ash Ketchum was sitting in a Pokèmon Center, waiting for his Pokèmon to heal. The day was perfect, and to top it off, Ash had just beaten Wulfric, the eighth gym leader of Kalos. He smiled as he remember how hard the battle had been. He knew the next step- to battle the Elite Four. But, Ash knew he needed more training.  
"Ash Ketchum?" Nurse Joy called out. Ash stood and made his way to the desk. "Your Pokèmon are fully healed and fighting fit. We hope to see you again! Oh, and this is for you." Nurse Joy handed Ash an evelope and walked into her office. Ash sat back down, and Bonnie, Clemont, and Serena looked at him. Pikachu appeared from out of its Pokèball with a happy, "Pikachu!"  
"Ooh! Open it, Ash! Open it up!" Bonnie called out. Dedenne squeaked from atop Bonnie's head.  
"Alright, I'm opening it! Here it is!" Ash happily pulled out a letter. "Let's see. Here's what it says. 'Dear Ash Ketchum, we would like to inform you of the Solar and Lunar Tournaments, taking place on Eclipse Island. The two tournaments were formed to celebrate the opening of the stadium that will be used for the battles. If you are able to attend, please head to Ambrette town by next week. The boat will be heading that way. Thank you. Signed, the makers of the tournament.'"  
"Serena smiled. "Congratulations, Ash! You have to go, you were saying you needed to get stronger. You'll find plenty of people to battle there."  
Ash pumped his fist. "Yeah! There'll be plenty of competition."  
"Serena? Clemont?" Nurse Joy walked over, holding two identical letters. "I found these in the back room."  
Serena and Clemont thanked her and ripped open their letters. They skimmed through their letters, and their smiles widened.  
"I needed to become a tougher gym leader." Clemont said.  
"Maybe I'll get ideas for my next Pokèmon Showcase!" Serena cheered.  
Ash nodded. "Eclipse Island, that's where we're going."

Time Skip

Ash was even happier as the boat arrived in Ambrette. Why? Because all of his friends, from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova, were on the ship, waving to him as he boarded.  
"Ash! Long time no see!" Gary called out, walking up to Ash.  
"Gary!" Ash cheered. "I've been in Kalos, training to become-"  
"A Pokèmon master, the best that there ever will be." Dawn said as she walked up. Ash chuckled and rubbed his neck.  
"Yeah."  
Max pushed his glasses up and stared at Ash. "Hey! It's been a while! I haven't seen you since you visited Hoenn! What Pokèmon are you even bringing?"  
Ash smiled. "Of course, I have Pikachu," he pointed at Pikachu, who rested on top of his shoulder, "along with Charizard, Meganium, Greninja, Hawlucha, and Noivern."  
Misty groaned from behind him, causing him to jump. "Ash! Four of your Pokèmon are weak to Electric types!"  
Ash grinned and chuckled. "I chose the team, and I won't lose with them."

"I could easily beat you with Axew!" Iris called out. "Axew!" Axew peaked out from behind Iris's long black hair.

"Ash, I'm glad you made it." N said, holding out a hand as he walked up, footsteps light and quiet. "Hello, Pikachu." He added.  
"It's nice seeing you, N." Ash said. "Hey! Are you competing!" Ash asked, remembering the battle Alder had described with N. Hearing about the battle was the reason Ash searched for N, finally finding him talking to a scared Darumaka. They'd been friends after Ash helped it calm down.

"Ash, almost all of us are here to compete." Misty said dryly.

"Who do you think I'll battle?" Ash asked. Cheren turned to look at Ash.  
"You'll have to wait, just like the rest of us." Cheren said before turning back to Bianca. "Bianca, for the last time, Ground types don't take any damage from Electric types!"

It was going to be a long boat ride.

Another Time Skip

A girl sat on top of the boat's roof. She pressed a button on her watch.

"Hey, boss? Are you there?" She asked quietly, keeping an eye on the trainers on the deck.

"I'm here. What is it?" A deep, rough voice said through the disguised communicator.  
"I can see the island. The boat is almost there."

"Alright, good. Did your vacation go well?"

The girl chuckled. "By vacation, I assume you want to know if I caught that Dratini you wanted." She glanced at her newly filled Pokèball. "In that case, then yes, my vacation was wonderful."

"Perfect."  
"Though, it is only level ten." She said. "It will need quite a lot of training."

"I'll leave it to one of the Grunts. They'll be elated." There was a deep laugh for a few seconds. "Great job. I know you won't let me down tomorrow.

"I would never. I have to go. The boat is at the dock."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks for sticking with me so far, even with the mess up in the first chapter. I didn't do this last chapter because I forgot, but Disclaimer, I do not own Pokèmon! The only things in this story that I own are Violet, the tournaments, the island, and the group she works in. Keep on reading now, and comment down below what you thought!

Ash raced down the ramp, hopping onto the dock in two bounds and continuing onwards. He stopped on the shore, watching his friends as they leisurely walked on the dock.

"Hurry up!" He urged, jogging in place.

Brock shook his head. "Ash, the tournament is tomorrow. Slow down and be patient."

Ash groaned. "That's too long! I need to get ready for tomorrow by training! That means I need to battle!"

Serena smiled and raised her arms, which were covered in bags. "Why don't we at least drop off our stuff first in our rooms? Then, once our hands are free and we've got our stuff in our suites, we can come back. You can train, or relax with us. The water looks great for swimming, but trainers will surely show up here."

Ash nodded. "Let's go check in, then!" He darted to the hotel, leaving all of his friends to wonder if he would ever grow up. (Maybe. You never know with Ash...)

Time Skip

A lone girl hopped off the boat once the others were gone. She trekked the sand with a steady pace, eyes on the far end of the island. It would take her a few hours to get there if she walked. The girl found herself glancing at the new Pokèball that held her newly caught Dratini.

'No, it isn't yours.' She thought to herself. 'It's for the boss. He wanted it, and he'll get it.'

Yet she couldn't help herself. She let the Dratini out of its Pokèball. It cried out its name and stared at her with curious eyes.

"A Dratini?" A voice called from the hotel steps.

"Oh my Arceus." She whispered. She should've waited until she was farther to let Dratini out. After all, it's rare. It would surely bring her a crowd. Quickly, she put it back into the Pokèball.

"Wow. I haven't seen one of those out of Kanto. How in the name of Mew did you find one? Where did you catch it?" A boy with spiky hair said as he rushed towards her. His eyes danced with curiosity, just like Dratini.

"I caught it in Kanto." She said quickly.

The boy seemed to deflate a little, but perked back up, a smile still on his face. "Well, I'm Gary. If you ever need help, get me. I'm the smartest of my friends, no doubt." He leaned in closer. "Don't tell Clemont I said that." He chuckled.

"Yeah. Sure. I have to go. Bye." With that, the girl turned and ran off.

"Wait, where are you going?" Gary called out. The girl held up her Pokèball and continued running.

Time Skip

The girl didn't stop running until she reached a cave. The entrance was blocked. She walked around to the back. There, in the bottom, was a small hole. She could crawl under it with ease, and did so. Her boss stood by the entrance, towering over her even after she stood up.

"Ah. You were quicker than usual." He remarked.

The girl chuckled. "I ran. I knew you wanted the Dratini to be trained quickly."

The man smiled and gestured at the Trading Machine in the corner. "Ah, yes. Put it in the machine, and I'll put the Eevee back in."

Her Eevee. That was why she never kept the Pokèmon she caught for him, or Admins, or even the grunts. He would hold onto her Eevee until she put the newly caught Pokèmon in the trade machine. She understood, however. He would hold something valuable so she'd go quicker, wanting to see her Eevee once more.

The girl wordlessly set Dratini's Pokèball in the machine, and he set Eevee's Pokèball in. They pressed the buttons on their side, and both Pokèballs disappeared in the machine. The correct Pokèballs were given to the trainers. A female Eevee popped out with a happy cry.

"Now that we've handled that, I have something to ask of you."

The girl stood up straight. "Yes, sir?"

"To make sure everything goes as planned, I've signed you into the competition. To make sure nobody gets suspicious, you'll be staying at the hotel."

The girl stared at her boss. "Sir, you put me into the competition?" Her boss nodded. "Alright, then I'll go." She returned Eevee to its Pokèball and set it in her bag. She crawled under the opening.

"Remember the plan!" Her boss called out as she slipped out of the cave.

"Don't worry. It's all under control." She mumbled to herself.

Time Skip, and no, these things are going to stay because honestly, who wants to read about an anonymous girl that soon won't be anonymous walking through an island. That's not fun.

Gary chuckled from the steps. It hadn't even been two hours, and he could see the girl walking back. 'Nobody can resist me, huh?' He thought smugly. She rushed up to him and stopped a yard away.

"Welcome back." He said, noticing that she no longer held Dratini's Pokèball. "What happened to you Dratini?"

"I traded it. Where are the sheets for the tournament. That tell who's battling." She responded.

"On the hotel desk." The girl ran past him. He shook his head. 'She's like a female Ash, always running this way and that. What's her name, anyways?' He walked inside to see the girl sitting on a nearby chair with one of the sheets. Gary noticed that some of his friends were around, but weren't paying attention.

The girl laughed. This would be easier than she thought. She was signed up for the first battle. This caught the attention of a few people around her.

"What's so funny?" Gary asked.

"I'm in the first battle. Who's this Ash guy?" The girl asked. A boy looked up at her, no longer talking to his Pikachu about how long his friends were taking. He knew it didn't take an hour to drop stuff into a room. He pulled out a sheet and looked at her name.

"I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town of Kanto. Your name is Violet?" Ash said.

Violet nodded. "Yes, that's me. Good luck tomorrow, you'll really need it."

A boy with blonde hair and glasses looked up at her and chuckled before looking at his machine he was tinkering with. "I wouldn't be so sure about that, Miss Violet. Ash is one of the greatest battlers in here. His technique can't be outdone. Oh, and my name is Clemont."

Violet shrugged. "You know how tournaments go. They open up with a big bang. You know, two great, amazing trainers duel in the first round. Usually they go with some that they know are the strongest. Ash may have met his match, but you'll have to wait until tomorrow to see." With that Violet stood up and walked out of the hotel, heading towards the shore.

Ash frowned and stood up. "If she's my competition, and she's training, then I have to train! I'm not waiting any longer for the others!" Ash ran out, Pikachu right behind him. His friends were standing on the stairs, walking down from their rooms. They laughed at Ash's lack of patience before following him.

Ash ran in his swimsuit, looking for a fellow trainer that wanted to battle. Even though he was in a swimsuit, he knew his wasn't going to swim. He only wanted to battle. His friends trailed behind him, setting their towels down before rushing into the midday water. But Ash couldn't hang out with them. He had to be prepared for tomorrow. Otherwise, he wouldn't advance in the Solar Tournament.

Violet stood on the nearby dock, watching Ash as he observed the people around him. He finally spotted her, and seemed to contemplate going over to her. He started over to her. A boy with his green hair in a loose ponytail got to her first.

"Hello, my name is N. You are?" He said as he walked the last few feet.

"My name is Violet." She said calmly, watching Ash falter. Was he going to try and battle her?

"So I've heard. You've made quite a motivation for Ash, if I could call it that. He plans to train instead of swim here so he can win tomorrow." N chuckled as Violet did the same. When they calmed, he continued. "Tell me, what are your thoughts on Pokèmon liberation?" N asked. His eyes watched her as she thought over the question. Sure, Team Plasma was gone, but he wanted to know.

"Liberating Pokèmon? It all depends. If it's a great bond they have, and many years together, then nobody should take them apart. If the trainer hurts his or her Pokèmon, and controls them with fear, then somebody should step in." Violet said. N smiled happily.

"Good. Well, it was nice meeting you. With that, N jumped into the water, splashing Violet. He turned to the girl. "Care to hop in?"

Violet shook her head and backed away. "I'm not in a swimsuit."

N laughed, a deep sound, yet soft and enchanting. "Then go get into one, and join me!" He seemed so polite, yet so much like a child and an adult at the same time that Violet couldn't help but smile. She nodded.

"Give me ten minutes, and I'll be back." With that, she raced towards the hotel happily.

This was the first human friend she'd made in eight years.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- Pokemon is not mine! If it was, well, there would be more shipping. Enjoy the fanfiction instead!

Violet sat down at the edge of the roof, staring at the stadium in the distance. 'Tomorrow is a new day.' She thought, a wicked smile appearing on her face. In the distance, she could faintly hear Ash battling N, the cries of his Pikachu, and the deep roar of N's Hydreigon loud and clear in the wind. She stood up and walked back to her room.

Tomorrow is a new day.

Ash was up early the next morning. He sat up quickly, knocking Pikachu awake. "Pika pi!" Pikachu cried out happily.

"Today is the first day of the tournament! That means we get to battle!" Ash cheered. Brock sat up in the bed next to him, scratching his head with one hand. He glanced at the clock with tired eyes. "Ash, we have an hour." The other boys got up around them.

"That's only an hour! We need to get there as soon as possible! We still need to sign up, and I'm in the first battle!" Ash said hastily as he rushed to get changed.

"I guess I can go wake up the girls." N said with a soft chuckle. Ash nodded as he walked out of the room, closing it quietly behind him. The girls were in the room right across from the boys. Five doors down, a door opened. Violet stepped out, wide awake, holding her precious Eevee to her chest. She adjusted her backpack and nodded slightly towards N.

"Good morning, Violet. I have to apologize if Ash's screams of excitement woke you up." N said apologetically.

"Oh, he didn't wake me. I've been up for hours. I just have to get to the stadium." Violet said, looking out of the nearby window.

"Really? But the competition doesn't start for an hour."

"Well, then I'm going for a walk." Violet rushed past him, bolting down the stairs.

N shrugged and turned back to the girls' room, to see the door was slightly cracked. N laughed.

"Bianca, you can open the door." He said. Bianca opened the door, her face as red as her Emboar's flames.

"Sorry for listening." She said.

"It's fine."

Bianca perked up. "Okay, and all of us are up." She opened the door. Iris was running around, getting the girls up, as energetic as a Vigoroth.

"She's a female version of Ash." N remarked.

"That may be true." May whispered as she climbed off of the top bunk she had slept on. N heard the door behind him open, and turned around. Ash rushed out of the door and down the hall, the boys piling out right behind him.

Serena peaked her head out, eyes wide as she watched the boys disappear down the stairs. "Are you sure Ash is the only excited one?" She asked.

"I guess excitement is contagious with Ash." Bianca said. N didn't respond. He was looking out of the window. Violet was in view.

She was going the opposite way from the stadium.

Violet trekked quickly. N didn't know it, but lying was easy for her. She'd done it for years, she could teach a kid to lie in a day. She didn't want to battle. She didn't know why the boss had put her in the competition. It would be a waste of her teammates' energy to battle such a weak trainer. If anything, Violet figured if she didn't battle, but hid in the crowds, it would cause a bigger distraction for the grunts.

"Violet!" Speak of the boy, N was chasing after her. Violet kept walking, causing N to sprint to catch up to her. He panted as he tried to keep his ground with her. "The stadium is over there."

Violet shrugged. "I know."

"So, where are you going?"

"I told you, I wanted to go for a walk."

N grabbed her wrist. "You should get back." He turned and started walking towards the stadium, Violet walking silently behind him. "Are you nervous?"

"Nervous? Of course not. This will be easier than defeating a Magikarp!"

N chuckled. "Use that confidence in the battle."

Violet nodded. "Sure, but it's the truth." Finally, they were at the stadium. They walked inside, then went their separate ways- Violet to the battlefield, N to the bleachers.

Ten minutes later, the bleachers were packed. Ash walked up, an announcer behind him.

"Welcome to the first battle of the Solar Tournament! On this side, we have Ash of Pallet Town!" Cheers erupted throughout the crowd at the mention of the well known battler. Ash grinned and waved happily. "On the other side, we have Violet." Few cheers were heard. Violet didn't seem t care. She yawned slightly, a smirk on her face.

"Send out your Pokemon!"

Ash's grin widened. "Pikachu, I choose you!" Pikachu hopped off of Ash's shoulder.

Violet shrugged, her eyes on the crowd. "Leafeon, let's decimate this battlefield."

"The battle hasn't even started, but Violet seems to think the win is hers for the taking!" The announcer, well, announced.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Ash called out. Pikachu's tail turned into metal, shining in the sun as Pikachu dashed towards Leafeon, who stood by Violet. The Grass type looked at Violet, who pointed at the ground. "Pika!" Pikachu's tail hit the ground. A pile of dirt stood where Leafeon once was.

"Dig. An amazing Technical Machine. One that all of Eevee's evolutions can be taught." Violet said. She noticed some Grunts making their way throughout the crowd. 'I just have to delay this battle a tad longer. I don't need to tire out my teammates.' Violet thought to herself. "Leafeon, now!" Leafeon burst through the ground, hitting Pikachu directly. "Leafeon!" Leafeon cried happily as it walked back to Violet. Pikachu struggled to stand.

Ash's grin slipped away, a frown taking place. 'One hit, and Pikachu is having trouble standing! She's stronger than I thought!" He thought. "Again, but use Quick Attack so you make contact!"

Violet laughed lightly as Pikachu sped forwards, nothing but a yellow blur. "Dodge." Leafeon jumped up, Pikachu doing the same. Ash's grin started to reform. "Twist underneath and use Leaf Blade!" Leafeon bent in air, causing its muzzle to go underneath Pikachu. A green sword materialized, the handle in Leafeon's jaws. Leafeon swung her head forwards, hitting Pikachu with the blade. Pikachu collapsed.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Leafeon wins!" Ash felt sweat fall from his face as the announcer said those words. Ash glared at Violet. She would beat him if he wasn't careful.

"Charizard, I choose-" He stopped as Violet returned Leafeon to its Pokeball.

"Nice try, but you need training. My word here is done."

"What? But the battle isn't over."

Violet smirked and pulled out a device the size of a pen, but with a small button on top. "It is now."

Violet pressed the button without hesitation.

Ash heard multiple beeps all around him.

Violet had started a timer to blow up multiple bombs, and with it, the stadium.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- Pokèmon still is not mine... Sorry about the cliffhanger, by the way, but I'm evil like that. Have fun!

Clemont dashed towards Ash, running faster than ever before, but still slower than the crowds pushing the other way. "Ash!" He called out. Ash turned to the Lumiose City gym leader.

"What is it? The stadium is going to explode!" Ash said.

"Calm down! We have half an hour!" Clemont said.

"We do?"

"Yes. A member...he called it Team Eclipse..he said this all will be gone in half an hour thanks to...thanks to Violet." Clemont breathed out, hands on his knees as he gasped for breath. Ash began to think, and quickly had an idea.

"Get everyone back here!" Ash said. Clemont looked at Ash as though he lost his mind.

"What?"

"Everyone with Pokèmon. Have those that know Dig go underground. If they find bombs, bring them up. We can put them in a pile with those we find in the bleachers. Pokèmon that know Protect will surround the bombs with Protect. When the bombs blow, the stadium will be fine!" Ash said.

Clemont nodded. "Alright. Help me spread the word." The two ran off, explaining the news to everyone.

Time Skip once more

Ash stared at the bombs. There were ten seconds left. "Everyone who knows Protect, use it now!" Ash screamed. Cries of thirty Pokèmon were heard as a giant shield surrounded the pile of bombs.

Serena stared at the bombs in fear. If this didn't work, Ash could be seriously hurt. Or dead.

"Five seconds! Keep holding on!" Ash cried out. He returned Pikachu to its Pokèball.

Violet stopped running and faced the stadium from far away, a smirk on her face.

"Keep holding!" Ash screamed. The bombs screeched and exploded. Ash looked away.

The stadium was intact when Ash looked up.

Violet frowned and ran quicker. The boss would definitely be angry, but he knew who they were dealing with. She should've defeated him, and hidden the button when she hit it.

Gary grabbed Ash and messed up his hair. "You did it, Ketchum! You really did it! You didn't mess up anything!"

Ash chuckled. "I knew what I was doing." He looked around. "Who will I battle now?"

Misty sighed. "That's all you care about, isn't it?" Ash rubbed his neck.

"I'm sorry, but the tournament has to be postponed." A voice said on the nearby speaker. "Until the people who caused this panic have been caught, the Solar Tournament will not continue."

Ash frowned. "Team Eclipse, right, Clemont?"

"Yeah!"

N fixed his hat. "Violet has a major role, from what I can see. A mission like that, where she had to supervise, that's a role given to major people. She's at least an Admin. Or a Scientist." He said calmly, watching the entrance as viewers left, leaving Ash and his friends to stand alone in the battle field.

"So, she could end it?" Wally asked, clutching the Mega Stone that hung from his neck.

"Perhaps, before wondering if a girl who tried to blow up a stadium will disband a group, you should find her." A voice said. Ash turned to see the stone loving Hoenn Champion.

"Hey, Steven!" May said. "You're here too?"

"Yes, I am. Nice seeing you, but this is serious." Steven turned to face the whole group. "Do any of you know her?"

Ash, N, Clemont, and Gary raised their hands.

Steven cleared his throat. "Well, Ash, I don't think you would be the best for this. Which of you three approached her on your own?"

Clemont lowered his hand.

"What are your names?" Steven asked.

"I'm Gary, and this is N." Gary said.

"Alright, well then, this can work." Steven muttered.

"Steven, sir, what is the plan anyways?" Serena asked politely.

"Ah. Well, if you find her, I have a feeling she'd rather talk to someone who knew her before this than someone who didn't. If you want her to try disbanding Team Eclipse, at least."

"That makes sense." Dawn said.

"Yes. But first, does anyone know where she may be?" Steven asked. N raised his hand. Gary did the same.

"Champion of Hoenn, Violet most likely resides on the far end of the island." N said.

"Yeah. That's where she went after I first talked to her, and she came back a while later from that direction." Gary said.

Steven nodded. "The far side of the island? Then we should leave at once."

Author note- Sorry that there isn't much. I've been working on my other stories, but since they are not fanfictions, I cannot post them here. The next chapter should be longer!


	5. Chapter 5

Ash, Steven, and the rest of the gang were off in search of the Team Eclipse member. They walked quickly across the island, with little conversation other than Steven explaining the plan, which was simple. They would find Violet, where Gary and N would talk to her, and hopefully get her out of Team Eclipse, or even better, to disband the group.

Meanwhile, Violet was bent over, panting, as she stood in front of her boss once more. She looked up. "The bombs...they didn't go off. Those dreaded trainers...they stopped it. I think they used Protect on the bombs. I could hear a lot of Pokèmon."

Her boss stared down at her from the edge of his nose. He sighed.

"You failed me, Violet." He said eventually. Violet tensed.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'll do better, I promise." She said.

"I know you will. Because you know what happens otherwise." Violet's eyes widened, and she nodded.

"I'll work harder, I promise, sir." She said, standing up.

"Alright, go to the office." With that, her boss walked away, no longer paying attention to the girl. She sighed in relief and rushed down the once hidden stairs.

When she got down, she was greeted with flashing lights.

"Oh, what now?" She groaned. Somebody was there, and she was going to have to deal with them.

"Miss Violet!" A scientist yelled. Violet looked him in the eyes as he scurried over.

"Yes? What is it now?" She asked impatiently.

"There are people nearby. They seem to be looking for something. They may have followed a grunt. We need you to lead them off. The boss told me to tell you." He said, shaking like a leaf.

Violet nodded, and he went on his way as she ran down another hallway, one that lead to a different entrance. She knew the boss would tell her to do the task. He always had her do it, because she never wore the Team Eclipse suit. She wouldn't give them away. Plus, she was strong enough with her team to scare people away.

Violet darted up the steps, pushing aside a boulder to escape into the sunlight, then put her full weight onto the boulder to hide the exit. She could hear voices as she brushed off her outfit, then walked around the far side, away from both entrances.

Gary was the first to spot her. "Hey!" He shouted. Everyone stopped and looked at her. She looked at them through wide eyes, then sprinted away.

"Follow her." Steven said as he pulled out a Pokèball. A Skarmory came out, and Steven hopped onto its back. "Follow that girl." Skarmory sped forwards, letting out a determined cry.

"Let's go! Charizard!" Ash said as Charizard came out of its Pokèball. "Chase after Violet!" Ash climbed onto Charizards back, and Charizard flapped its wings before joining the chase. N pulled out a Hydreigon as Gary pulled out a Pidgeot. The others had to run.

Violet felt her breath catch in her throat when she glanced back to see the others following her, four faster since they were flying on Pokèmon. She then smirked, and yanked out her own Pokèball.

"Leafeon!" Leafeon cried as it was released.

"I'm sorry that I kept you in there for so long, but I need you to quickly dig a hole. Make it big enough for both of us to go in, please." Violet said hastily.

But it was too late.

"Stop right there." Steven said behind her. Leafeon started to use Dig, but saw Violet freeze, so it stopped, instead turning to glare at the Steel and Flying type across from it.

"Yes?" Violet asked innocently as she turned around.

"Don't play that game. I know you are part of Team Eclipse."

Violet took a step back, and Steven narrowed his eyes. "Skarmory, Steel Wing."

Skarmory flew towards Leafeon, who hopped into the hole it had started to make. Violet returned Leafeon to its Pokèball.

"Violet." A voice said. Violet looked up to see N on Hydreigon. They stayed in the air.

"Now, this isn't fair. One on one battle, with one of you alone." Violet said.

"What?" Ash asked as he slid off of Charizard's back.

"Well, it's obvious you want to fight. So I'll battle one of you."

"Let's go, then. If you lose, you take us to Team Eclipse's base." Gary said as jumped off of Pidgeot.

"Alright. Send out your Pokèmon." Violet said.

"Let's do this, Ninetales!" A fire fox popped out of the Pokèball, glaring at Violet. "Ninetales!" It cried out.

"Flareon." Violet said as the Fire evolution of Eevee came out of her Pokèball. "Flareon flare!" It cried.

"Ninetales, Hex!" Gary called out suddenly. Ninetales released a purple flame at Flareon.

Flareon used Dig, dodging the attack.

"What?" Gary called out. "But you didn't give it a command!"

"Must I?" Violet asked. "Flareon learned to think without me. All of my Pokèmon can do it. How about yours?"

Gary didn't have a chance to answer, because Flareon finished the attack on Ninetales. Ninetales fainted immediately.

"My Ninetales fainted? But she's one of my strongest..." He stared at Violet, who picked up the Flareon and glared at Gary.

"Leave now, and don't come back. That's what I decided for if I won." Violet said, before turning to walk away. She went the opposite way of the base, releasing all of her Pokèmon from their Pokèballs to walk beside her at the same time.

"Hey! Listen to us! You need to get rid of Team Eclipse!" Ash called out, racing after her.

"Flareon!" The Flame Pokèmon shot fire in front of Ash.

"Vaporeon!" The Bubble Jet Pokèmon shot water at the fire, creating a fog.

"Espeon!" The cry of the Sun Pokèmon was quickly heard.

When the fog lifted, Violet and her Pokèmon were gone.


End file.
